The Legend of the Ranawa: ReWRiTe
by Kaeru Ranawa
Summary: Kaeru is a member of the most prestigious clans in the ninja world. It's a bit of a forbidden love story. Don't forget the ninjas! SasuXOC SasukeXOC -ReWRiTe. Correcting my mistakes. Re-doing my other story, The Legend of the Ranawa-
1. Prologue 1: The Start

**This is a re-doing of my fanfic. I hope the quality improves! The story and characters will be a bit different... but it will maintain the same basic principles. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Prologue 1: The Start ~**_

_Who am I?  
_Not a "normal" person.

A warrior. Strongest in this world. I will be strongest in the next world. And while we're on this subject... stronger still in the one after that.  
A leader. The leader of the strongest clan. No one can hope to beat us... or cross us alive in that matter. Our knowledge of the Strange Arts is undeniable.  
A lover. With a member of a rival clan. It's forbidden, but how can I help who I'm Destined to?

_What am I?  
_Many things.

The Demon of Strength.  
The Red Phantom.  
Kae-chan.

_Where am I?  
_Depends.

A mercenary. Going from one job to the next.  
A nomad. Enjoying nature, or destruction swirling around where I am.  
In the heart of my Destined. 'Nuff said.

_How am I like this?  
_My knowledge of the Strange Arts was sent by a Kami.

It was a gift. Being able to do almost anything.  
It was a curse. Given this great power of destruction and creation.  
It's what makes me different... something that's special in the eyes of my Destined.

My name is Ranawa Kaeru... I am the "Start".


	2. Prologue 2: The Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Prologue 2: The Change ~**_

_Happiness._

When I'm at a party, enjoying my status as a noble.  
When I'm training, learning new skills for fake combat.  
When I'm with my Destined... avoiding sight, scent, and ears.

_Sadness._

When I can't get that new dress I wanted.  
When I fall and break my knee.  
When I can't spend time with my Destined.

_Jealousy._

When I see something I just want to eat... but can't if I want to keep up my current build.  
When I want to be like a normal girl... but know that's impossible.  
When I see other couples... enjoying each others presence in public without worrying or care when I cannot enjoy that luxury.

_Anger._

When I face someone who defies my supreme orders as Noble.  
When I lose an argument, debate, or just plain dispute to someone.  
When I cannot be with my Destined... unless we both want to be killed.

I am Ranawa Kaeru the Second. I am the "Change".


	3. Prologue 3: The Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Prologue 3: The Destiny ~**_

"_What a useless child."_

Who... me!  
But I am... A Ranawa!  
Just like you!

"_Not being able to handle the training."_

It's not my fault that you haven't let me seen  
the one who I'm Destined to...  
Postponing my Awakening...

"_We can just put her into the usual school."_

Wait... that's not for me!  
I can't fit in there... I'll be beyond teased...  
This kind of Failure isn't my option...

"_Blend her in."_

But... If it's me...  
My lack of ability will let me stay in that school.  
A nobody in normal society.

"_After all..."_

Kept from the spoils of my own people.  
Where power is everything.  
I deserve it.

"_A useless heir is something..."_

I have no value.  
My future here is bleak.  
I don't care what nii-san says.

"_We don't need here."_

They think I'm not worthy.  
The higher-ups are everything here.  
Anything else has no value...

Even you.

I am Ranawa Kaeru the Third. I am the "Destiny".


	4. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I realized that in the actual series, people in Naruto don't actually use honorifics very often. So to keep with those sort of things... my story will discontinue use of honorifics except for special circumstances.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Chapter 1: The Beginning ~**_

Tomorrow is my first day of school. From what I've heard... it's an exciting day. A day that allows you to see old friends missed from school's hiatus, and meet some new friends. These "bonds" are things I do not have. I have not seen anyone outside of my clan for several years... and the last time I saw someone, they were part of a summit between my clan and another. (It was more of a meeting to confirm that all of the clans involved weren't planning on waging war against each other.)

Usually... school is something with at least _some _excitement. Not for me. Usually... school is something with _some _feeling of accomplishment. A sign a child has come of a certain age and maturity. Not for me. In the clan where I come from... the clan Ranawa... it's a sign of shame. At age 12 I'm supposed to be handling the intense "homeschooling" regime. By homeschooling, I mean Ranawa style training. So it's basically these three words: Freakishly High Standards. Due to me not Awakening yet... I don't even have my full power right now. I should've Awakened a few years ago... but by now... I guess it just isn't happening. Like some left out in my clan... I'll be an outcast.

* * *

My first day of school. I showered, got dressed, and packed to leave the house. I didn't bother saying "goodbye" to anyone in my house. No one cared about failures... except for my older brother. But nii-chan was stuck with Ranawa Homeschooling. I couldn't talk to him even if I tried. So I set off to the path to the village. Because of a power struggle a long time ago, the Ranawa compound was on a far side of the village, right across from the Uchiha compound. The village didn't trust them either. But that didn't matter anymore. After all... the clan had been entirely wiped out a few years ago. It was news big enough to reach even me.

I took a left turn, and began walking. In a few minutes, I heard footsteps quickly run-walking behind me. Who was it? The Uchiha were all supposed to be dead... so was it an assassin? (If it was... they found the wrong Ranawa. If I was held for ransom... no one would care except for my nii-chan. But he'd never be able to get the clan to agree.) I walked faster, but the footsteps were still close. I heard a voice that cried out,

"Hey! Who are you!" I stopped. Someone else was on this route? But I was supposed to be the only one on this route...

"What... who am I?" I turned around. There, right in front of my eyes... was a living, breathing Uchiha. "You... an Uchiha... but... aren't you supposed to be... dead?"

"I guess you could say that. I survived. But why did you come out from the Ranawa compound?"

"...I came out from there... because I'm a failure."

"Failure? You're from a top-ranked clan." But I'm a top-ranked failure.

"...It's... hard to explain." I took my leave, running from that problem. Running from him like each problem I keep having. I sped to the school, hoping to avoid any and all questions about my lineage I was and am shamed from.

* * *

"Class! We have a new student beginning today." The teacher, I think his name was Iruka, motioned me to the front of the room.

"Hello..." I looked down at my feet and mumbled. "My name is... Kaeru."

"Hey, cutie! Speak up!" A voice sounded off from the back of the classroom. I tried to hide my blush, (it wasn't because I was flattered, it was more irritation.) and spoke again.

"Hello." I looked up at the class this time. "My name is..." Suddenly, while scanning the room, I saw the same boy from earlier. "Uchiha!" I realized the error in saying that last word, and attempted to take it back. "No... my name isn't Uchiha..."

"So even the new kids know that jerk!" A spiky-haired blond called out, cutting me off. A few girls chimed in their comments as well.

"You're not going to get close to Sasuke-kun! He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"You all don't have what it takes to be with Sasuke-kun!" I realized it was pointless to continue my introduction, and asked the teacher where I could sit down. What I didn't notice while scanning the room was that there was only one seat open. Guess where it was? Yup. Right next to Uchiha. I attempted to hide my embarrassment and sat down, but I still got occasional taunts from fellow classmates.

I don't see what I did wrong. Was Uchiha-san some unintentional playboy? Some kid my nii-chan wouldn't like me associating with? Still... there was a certain aura about him. A kind that made me feel like I was falling into a dream. What was this? I've never thought any kind of boy was like that. So what made him different? Whatever it was... it was messing with my head somewhat.

"Iruka-sensei... I need to go to the infirmary." He looked up from the board and wrote me a pass.

"Of course, Kaeru-san. Hope you feel better." I got up from my seat, took the pass, and visited the nurse who allowed me to go home early. I felt like this was something to ask nii-chan. After all, who else would actually answer my question?

* * *

I reached the doors of my house and took my shoes off. Since it was around noon, nii-chan would probably have his lunch break. I called out into the house.

"Nii-chan! I'm home! Nii-chan!"

"Up here, Kaeru!" He was in his room eating lunch. I ran upstairs, up the hallway, and to his room. He pushed his chin-length hair behind his ears and looked up from his essay. "How was school?"

"I saw a Uchihan on the way to school... and I messed up during my introduction. People kept teasing me." We hugged.

"Is it because of your clan status?"

"No... they wouldn't know about that."

"Then what was it?" Before I could talk, I heard a knock on my door. "You should go get it."

"Coming!" I ran downstairs and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**If you read my first fanfic, (the discontinued one that was the original version of this.) Disregard all that I wrote. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Chapter 2: The Awakening ~**_

_*__knockknockknock* _Someone was at our door, and I was running down to greet them. A familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

"I came to return something... does anyone know a girl named Kaeru?" I opened the door and replied.

"Oh! That's... me..." I recognized the figure in the doorway. "Uchiha-san!" _*dokidoki*_

"Uh... Iruka-sensei told me to deliver your books and tell you your homework."

"H-he did? Well, thanks!" My parents always told me that nobles, even if they have not Awakened yet, are always good hosts. "Uh... if you want... you can come inside and meet my family."

"This is only during lunch, so I have to go back to school. Maybe another time."

"O-okay! Then... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye then." He started walking back to school.

"Bye..." I shut the door. Behind me was Kawazu. He grabbed both my shoulders and talked to me in a tone that usually the elders only reserved for me. It was very... different.

"Kaeru. Who was that at the door just now?"

"A classmate, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why was he here!"

"To drop off schoolwork and some books I forgot!"

"What is he to you!"

"An acquaintance!"

"How do I know that!"

"Nii-chan! Why are you asking me these things!"

"Why do you need to know that!" I managed to struggle free of his grip and ran upstairs to the attic. My room (I just called it the Loft). You may think that I hate it... and that I'm pretty neglected... but no. I actually like it. For one thing, it's easy to sneak out. There's a hole in the roof no one has bothered to patch up, and even though I'm no good in my jutsu and sheer strength, I can stand jumping from a few stories. For another thing, I could see the stars easily. Plus, since I'm not Awakened yet, I can stand temperature extremes. (Useful for the thick of summer and winter.) Being the special kid I am... I hatched a plot that deliberately went against what my brother told me to do. It should not have felt weird, ('cuz I go against orders all the time,) but I was about to cross the only one in my family who seemed to still care about me.

* * *

It was decided. At the moment, it was about 9:00PM. I climbed up to the hole, and hoisted myself into the outside. I looked around the compound. It was eerily peaceful. I decided to dismiss that small detail and continue on with my sneak. I jumped and landed, but this time I landed the wrong way on my ankle. I tried not to cry out, but that was to no use.

"ITAIIII!" Guess who heard? Yup. Kawazu. He jumped out of the house and landed on his feet, quite soundly.

"Kaeru, what are you doing outside of the house so late at night!"

"...Exploring."

"Tough. Get beck in." He wasn't talking in his usual joking tone. What happened to the Kawazu I knew? I hesitated in a reply.

"...No."

"Funny, Kaeru. GET IN."

"...NO!" With this, I ran. Away from the compound, to the exit. But where was I to go? The footsteps from behind me had stopped. Kawazu had ceased the chase. No one else was really my friend. The closest I had was Uchiha-san. But wouldn't it be a bit... awkward? If I explained my situation, he might let me stay over. But what's with this train of thought? Why was I suddenly thinking so much about him? Before I knew it, I was at his doorstep, and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps, and the door opening.

"Uh... who is it?...Ranawa-san!" Sting.

"Please... don't call me by my last name." There was a strange expression on his face. "Ah! Not because I think we're that close or anything... I just don't like my last name..." It disappeared somewhat.

"Hn. Just why are you here, anyway?" Oops. Forgot I had to tell him that part eventually.

"Oh... I just... had a question about the homework."

"So you came over this late at night to ask me a question when your prestigious family couldn't solve it?"

"You don't understand..."

"I think I do. You're just another fan girl that happens to live closer by than the others. Goodnight." He moved to close the door, but I stopped it with my foot.

"P-please! Y-you don't understand! My life... it's not all the great stuff it's supposed to be. I haven't gotten my full power... and by now... it probably won't even get here."

"...Goodnight." _*Slam* _After that rejection, I should've felt nothing. Haven't I faced rejection so much in the past? I decided to just crawl back into the Loft and pretend today never came or happened. I slowly made my way back to the Ranawa compound, the soft breeze blowing my hair from behind. A night like this felt somewhat... familiar. I was not outside for very much, especially for days like this. So why did it seem so special? _Don't you dare go back there! _A voice called to me. But it sounded like it was inside my head. Was that possible? Was I finally going insane? I stopped and asked the voice a question... just to make sure.

* * *

"Hello? Who's there?" The voice answered back. _Come ON! You at least should remember ME!_

"Where are you!" I suddenly felt dizzy, and the next thing I knew, a tall, black haired figure stood before me. She started to speak.

_"My name is Ranawa Kaeru, the second. Can't believe you've never heard of me, fellow Ranawa. Were you deprived of your special privileges as a noble or something?"_ This... ghost actually looked a lot like me. Except older. I needed answers.

"Actually... I've been stripped of my inheritance. Haven't Awakened. Even at age 12."

_"Wow. You too? Well. I was never stripped of inheritance. Just didn't Awaken until I was on the battlefield. Of course... that was when I was 16."_

"Are you a ghost or something?"

_"Hell no! I'm your last past life!"_

"Last!"

_"Tsk. Last as in previous. Don't you know what happens when you Awaken!"_

"They never bothered to tell me."

_"Oh. Well... long explanation short... you're in the process of Awakening." _Me! Awakening! How could it be? _"I'm assuming you want to know why."_

"Yes. Please... Ranawa-sama... tell me what's happening..."

_"You've actually met your Destined One. Something that's a pre-requisite for Awakening. As __you already know, Awakening is something unique to the Suiren and Ranawa clans. It gives them the edge they have over all other clans in the ninja world. Do you know why?"_

"Um... it's because they can talk to all of their past lives and gain all of their skills, right?"

_"Almost. Actually, it unlocks the opportunity to gain those skills. And... it unlocks the opportunity to gain your Kaerugan."_

"The kekkei-genkai of the Ranawa clan..."

_"It's actually something that's only special to the Ranawan Nobility."_

"Just Nobility? I thought we were Pureblood."

_"There are things they just don't let you know until Awakening. And Not all lives allow you to know."_

"What do you mean?"

_"There's not enough time." _I felt dizzy again, as her figure slowly disappeared. _"If you do go back home... prepare yourself." _

"Prepare myself! Wait! Tell me! What's happening!" Even though I tried to talk to her, Ranawa-sama was not going to talk to me. I decided to find out for myself what was happening. As I approached the gate, I prepared for the worst, and pushed both halves out of my way.


	6. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

**I hope this fanfic doesn't go by too fast. I'm trying to spit out chapters as soon as possible. Stay tuned! ^_~**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MUCH VIOLENCE! VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Chapter 3: The Prophecy ~**_

Turns out that my idea for the worst wasn't actually the worst. As soon as I stepped far enough into the compound, a pressure point on my neck was attacked, causing me to lose balance and fall. When I did, I found my arms and legs were being bound, and I was being blindfolded as well.

"W-what's going on! HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! H-" My voice was muffled as I was gagged, and felt myself being lifted, and carried a long ways to who knows where. Did this have to do with my Awakening? Why did I suddenly become useful?

_"I _told _you. 'Don't go back!" _I was silent. _"Whatever. Since you got yourself into this mess... listen carefully: The other people in your clan are terrified of your Awakening. Before I died, I told a prophecy. _

_'The Destiny will bring about the End.  
There is but three more immune.  
One shall run, being driven to the ends of their sanity.  
The other shall be spared from the Poison.  
The Third shall be the Destiny.' _

_I wrote this and left it in my room, hoping the right person found it. Instead of someone from the Nobility finding it, someone else in the clan who raided the house found it. They concluded several things from it, but the most important thing to them was that they were all to die. You, as the third in the line of Ranawa Kaeru's was seen as the Destiny. All Ranawan prophecies initiate at Awakening, and as you know, you are forbidden to kill anyone in the clan pre-Awakening."_ Someone put me down, no... let me fall down onto the floor. From the feel of it... we were in a cave of sorts.

"Ne, Ranawa-_dono,_" a voice said, saying 'dono' like it was some curse. "Did you happen to hear of the Prophecy?" I nodded my head. "Well then, that should explain why you're here." Where was 'here'? "We shall bring an end to _you_ before you bring an end to _us_." They turned me face-first onto the floor and a foot was stamped on the back of my head. "What's your reasoning for a genocide, ne? Getting back at the ones to took away your Nobility rights? Well. We'll burn that reasoning into you... a mark to forever bear on your body. To mark your shame."

Then it happened. I felt a blade gorge into my back, and the definite excruciating pain with it. Just as they finished, I heard my brother's voice and a crash of boulders.

"Get away from my sister!" He used a paralysis jutsu on all of the people around me in the cave, and then freed me of my bonds. "Hahaue, free Kaeru of her bonds. Chichiue, get the water." I felt the embrace of my mother, and then the rough hands of my father on the wounds that were just carved into my back. They were using the sacred water from the river running through the compound. It was said to have miraculous healing abilities, much stronger than any jutsu could have. I felt the blood stop flowing, and the wounds close up. My mother spoke,

"Kaeru... it'll be fine. There will be a scar, but it'll be fine." The first time my mom seemed to _care_ about me. Was this another benefit from Awakening? "I'm sorry we had to treat you badly like that... it's just the way things are in this clan." My father spoke,

"We had no idea the clans people would do this to you. I assure you, they will be severely punished for this behavior." Was that the right thing to want? To punish the clans people for their insecurities? If they started to hate the pureblood line for this, it would be all my fault. I spoke my answer, even if the words came to be difficult.

"No... please... give me that kunai." I felt the kunai's handle as it was handed to me, and I lifted my blindfold. "I must atone for their sins."

* * *

As I gripped the handle, I debated whether to do what I just decided to do. Shouldn't I be taking one of their lives as a punishment? For defying Noble rules? ...No. I wasn't like that. I wasn't like that before, and I won't be like that now. I activated my Kaerugan, the Kekkei Genkai of the Ranawa clan. I could only use the part of it that acted like the far sight ability of the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan. I activated the ability and focused onto my new, lily pad shaped scar. I raised the kunai, and added the two new gashes I needed to have the Noble mark. I shrieked in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" When I finished, my father applied more Sacred Water. The scar was finished mending, and I was carefully carried to out of the cave to my parents' house. When we arrived, I was carried down a hall to a room I had never noticed before. "Where is this?" My mother replied,

"Your room." Could it be possible? Was my inheritance being restored? "We are restoring your inheritance, Kaeru. You have Awakened, and now are officially part of the clan!" They both kissed me on each cheek, and left me on my bed to prepare for sleep. I carefully laid down on my chest to not agitate the scar, and went to sleep on strangely comfortable quilts.

* * *

I was woken up by some feeling in my head. When I looked up, I saw Ranawa-sama sitting on the side of my bed.

"Ranawa-sama! Why are you here?"

_"To warn you that one of the worst possible things has happened. Fortify yourself, and step outside."_

"Is there any chance you want to be a bearer of _good_ news?"

_"Maybe somewhere down the road. Go, and see what the Prophecy has done."_ She disappeared again, and I decided to follow her advice. I got on my feet, and walked to the window. Then, I jumped and landed perfectly. Was this increased agility a product of Awakening? If it was... who cares. I had to find out what the Prophecy was.

And I did. I _definitely _found out. The entire clan was completely silent, and full of blood. I heard a shriek from my house, and ran back in to find out what happened. I saw my brother with a kunai, soaked with blood. I found my voice...

"Kawazu... is this... like the Uchiha! Please don't... PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT IS!"

"Heh... if I did... I wouldn't be telling the truth. Now that everyone in this accursed clan who wronged you is dead... you must pay for them... with your life." He lunged for me, but I used my new skills to paralyze him. Between tears, I ordered him,

"Ranawa Kawazu... How dare you kill all of those innocent people. I hereby banish you from this clan, and take your rights to your inheritance away."

"How can you do that if I'M the older one?"

"Because you killed mom. And that means that I'M the one in charge now."

"She's not dead _yet_." My mother spoke up.

"I... transfer the rights... of the clan... to Kaeru right now, Kawazu. You... are hereby banished..."

"Tsk. I can't resist your power now... but one day Kaeru and I will have a fight to the death to figure out who will take over the clan. Until then..." He poofed out with a jutsu, and left me in the decaying compound. My wounds started to open up again.

"Crap..." Even though they didn't really support me until now, I went to my parents and embraced my slowly dying mother. "Why..." She spoke.

"Kaeru... don't give up. You... have a strong soul. I... never wanted to raise you... like that... but it seems like... it was the right thing... to do now. Find... your Destined... and don't... give... up..." Just like that, her body began to feel cold. I slowly laid her on the ground, and went out to the gates. Where everything started to go wrong today. It started raining, and the rain got into my wounds.

"It hurts..." I said, as I fell to the ground, I noticed a familiar figure running towards me. The last word I heard for the night was,

"Kaeru-san!"


	7. Chapter 4: The Recovery

**To make "past life speech" less confusing...**

Ranawa Kaeru the Third (Current Point of View) or another character.  
_Ranawa Kaeru the Second  
__**Ranawa Kaeru the First**_

**Hope this helps, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Chapter 4: The Recovery ~**_

"_**It's sad...everytime**__._"A new voice was in my head this time. I tried to ask who they were, but I could not find my voice. I felt dizzy, and saw both Ranawa-sama, and a new figure.

_"Kaeru-san, this is the first Ranawa Kaeru." _I think I've heard of her, the warrior I was named after. The "Start". According to legend, she tamed the Reibi and turned the clan from a group of nomads to a settled ninja clan. She was also the one who partnered up with the Sage of the Six Paths and helped him discover the truth about chakra and ninjutsu. To think that she was one of my past lives!

_**"HEY! This isn't a time to be happy that I'm here! You don't get the current situation!"**_

_"Chill, Kae-tama! She's only 12!"_

_**"I Awakened even earlier than that. She can handle it, Late Waker."**_

_"You know I could only wake up when I was 16 because of some special circumstances!"_

_**"Don't I."**_

"Uh... what's the current situation?"

_**"Around the time Second and Third Awakened, there was some disaster. I'm not sure what the cause is... but be careful, Third-chan. There is someone who doesn't want you with Uchiha-kun. Awaken from this dream, and proceed with caution." **_Wait... this was a dream?

* * *

"Kaeru..." A voice? "Kaeru!" A burning sensation on my back.

"AAAH!" I lurched forward and looked around. This was not my bed. This was not my room. This was not my house. This place... isn't even the style of a Ranawan building. "Where... am I?"

"My house... you passed out." A voice getting strangely more familiar every day answered back to me. It sounded like... that Uchihan.

"Uchiha... Sasuke-san? Why am I here? Did what happen last night... really happen?"

"Yeah... I had a dream last night. It was of a woman... who looked a lot like you. Except older. She could've been your mother..."

"What did she say?"

"She told me... to take care of you until your wounds fully heal."

"Oh..." Blush. "Then... you... took her wish to heart?"

"At first, I just went to check what happened, since I heard a bunch of screams coming from the Ranawa compound. But then... I saw it."

"It?"

"Your clan... now is like the Uchiha." So... it was true. My clan had died in a genocide. Just like the Uchiha.

"So then... I'm an orphan now."

"Yeah... just like me." Why did I feel so comfortable with this kid I didn't know even 24 hours ago? And were we having a moment! "B-but you're still a fan girl!" I guess we weren't. Although... did he quickly put together that little 'statement' so that it seemed we weren't? How cute...

"So... did she say anything else?"

"Yeah..." Was he blushing?

"What was it?"

"For me to not let you out of my sight."

"Wow. She still thinks I'm hopeless. Uh... so does that mean..."

"Hn... I guess we have to be around each other for awhile..."

"I hope that... I'm not an inconvenience."

"It's not you... more the other crazy fan girls."

"OTHER!"

"Tsk... I went back to your house and got all of your clothes."

"_All_ of it?"

"Um... I'm going to make breakfast." He stood up, and left me to dress.

When we were done with the normal morning prep, we set off to school early. Why early? My left leg had been... a bit crushed. I needed crutches, but my leg could heal naturally. Ranawas have never really used that type of modern medications, and we won't do it now. To make it less awkward, (I had to lean on him to make sure I didn't totally fall over.) I decided to start conversation.

"Hey... I was wondering... how were you spared from your clan's massacre?"

"Hn."

"No comment?" No response. "Do you hate me or something?"

"That's not it."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"...The only reason I'm here with you like this is because I was asked to by a ninja with a dying wish."

"So that's it?"

"Why are you bothering to talk to me?"

"That's because... I think... you are my..."

"I'm your what? True love? First love? The 'only one for you'? So what? I've heard it all before, Fan girl. Just don't even try." THAT was a huge blow. Granny said it would all work out eventually, but I guess she left out the part involving all of... this. "We're at the hospital. Just go and get your crutches." Friendly, ne? I went up to the counter and asked for the crutches, got them in 20 minutes, (special Ranawan treatment.) and then continued onto school.

"So I'll just go to school like normal..."

"And you can just go to my house when you're done."

"Right." Today... felt really crappy already.

* * *

"How did it happen!"

"Are you okay!"

"Where are you staying!"

"Clan... happen... where... okay... you..." The sea of questions was not only repetitive, but now melding it's contents into one bunch of nonsense. I kept my glum face on, and proceeded to my seat.

"Please... stop bothering me." My plea never reached their ears. They just seemed to be louder. "Stop." And louder. "Please Stop." AND louder. "Please. STOP." AND LOUDER. "PLEASE! STOP!" I lost control. Of myself, my body, and my mind. An aura of a thousand spirits engulfed me, as well as a bubbling, black cloud. A voice came out from my mouth that wasn't mine,

"You MORTALS! How DARE you defy a Ranawan noble!" I weaved handsigns I didn't even know and sent some kids flying into the walls. "Pay with your lives..." Was I saying that! Doing that! That wasn't me! "And you..." My body turned to Sasuke. "dare to speak to your Destined like that?" I would NEVER say that in front of the class!

"I'll do what I want!" No! Don't agitate 'me'!

"Die." My body started to gather power for a deadly one-KO punch.

"Because you're NOT KAERU-SAN!" He lunged past the punch, and grabbed my shoulders. "Get a grip!" The auras separated along with the black cloud, and I had control again.

"That... wasn't me. Sorry..." I collapsed into his arms, and blacked out. Was that... a small squeeze I felt?


	8. Chapter 5: The Truth

**This entire chapter is a "Dream Sequence". That's why there's all of the italicization.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Chapter 5: The Truth ~**_

_Was this a dream? I saw everything as if I were still awake. The classroom, the students... Sasuke-san..._

_"Hey! What happened in here!" From the sound of the voice, it was Iruka-sensei._

_"Ranawa-san went berserk! And then she collapsed... in Sasuke-kun's arms!"A girl in my class responded._

_"I see... I'll talk to her tomorrow when she wakes up. Sasuke-kun, go talk to the Hokage. Bring Kaeru with you." _

_"Hn." The answer was that simple, all purpose answer that seemed to be reserved for Sasuke-san. He picked me up more fully, (bridal style!) and ran out of the classroom, out of the school, and to the Hokage's office. "I need to see the Hokage." The secretary looked up, at him, then me, and motioned up the stairs. Sasuke-san ran up the stairs, ran through the hallway, and burst through the door of the office, nearly tripping several times in the process. He actually fell to his knees once he got into the office, careful not to drop me. The Hokage looked up, and simply stated,_

_"So it's finally happening?" An elderly woman spoke next._

_"I'm not surprised it happened after all of the killing last night." The Hokage stood up, and walked towards Sasuke-san._

_"Sasuke-kun... how did Kaeru stop her... rampage?" Sasuke-san gave him a straight answer._

_"I think she stopped when I touched her shoulders."_

_"Do you know about the Ranawa clan?"_

_"Other than that they're ranked even higher than the Uchiha clan? Not really." The Hokage got to his chair, and sat down._

_"Please, take a seat then. You can lay Kaeru-chan on the couch over there." Sasuke-san set me down on the couch, and took a seat in the seat offered to him._

_"So what's so important that I need to sit down for?"_

_"Tsk... youngsters these days... always on the move. What's so important is the truth about that girl on the couch."_

_"What's so great about her?"_

_"Let's start with this basic concept: Ranawa's have advanced, and extremely complicated genetic makeups."_

_"What's that mean?"_

_"Their Kekkei Genkai's extend past battle techniques, and past their current lives."_

_"What's that 'current lives' part mean?"_

_"Quiet and I'll be able to explain it all!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"Let's start with a kekkei genkai that would seem familiar to an Uchiha like yourself. It's an eye technique, like your Sharingan. This one, however has combined properties of a Sharingan and Byakugan as well as tricks of its own. It's the Kaerugan,and it far surpasses any eye technique. Even the technique of the Sage of the Six Paths."_

_"Kaerugan... so frogs eye?"_

_"Exactly. Besides that... they all have a special 'beauty gene'."_

_"It... doesn't seem to be... uh... doing it's job." Judging from your reaction, Sasuke-san, it totally is!_

_"The gene is supposed to make them look 'perfect' for their Destined One."_

_"Destined One?"_

_"Like a soul mate... only closer."_

_"OK..."_

_"Almost every Ranawa has a Destined One. Rare cases have none, while there is a Destined Triangle."_

_"Triangle?"_

_"Like a love triangle, once we apply the Destined One principles to it."_

_"Does a Ranawa's Destined One always have to be from their clan?"_

_"Rarely... there are some cases where Destined Ones are outside the clan. The most normal 'outside clan' cases are in the Uchiha clan."_

_"Uchiha!"_

_"Which means that it's quite possible that you and Kaeru are Destined."_

_"US!"_

_"You said she stopped when you touched her, right?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"All the more proof that you are."_

_"How would you know this?"_

_"Ask Kaeru the story of the Warrior when she wakes up. Until then, you're dismissed."_

_"...Thank you." _

_"And one more thing..."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Ask Kaeru if she can hear our conversation. If she can... I need to speak with her."_

_"Hai." Sasuke-san picked me up, and walked to his house._

"Ne... what happened?" I saw the room I woke in this morning. Or was it all a dream? I felt a warm object on my forehead (past my bangs), and two fingers where my pulse was on my neck. A familiar voice called out.

"Kaeru-chan, are you awake?" Kaeru-_chan_? How... friendly.

"Uh... yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit lightheaded... but OK."

"That's good. Hey... I have a question... when you were out cold..."

"Could I hear your conversation with the Hokage? Yes, I could."

"Do you think... we could be..."

"Yes. I do. I tried to tell you that this morning... but..." He... hugged me!

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." And I hugged him back.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Also... I'll tell you the story of the Warrior."

"Why does the Hokage want me to hear it?"

"It's an old legend... and perhaps... it's something that'll help me in the future."

"How would it do that?" I decided to jump right into the legend.

"A long time ago when my people were still nomads and jutsu was barely discovered, there was a warrior who stood out beyond the rest. Our clan still was at a high rank, but she was beyond that ranking system. She actually helped the Sage of the Six Paths discover jutsu and chakra."

"Are you serious!"

"Yup. A lot of people know about the tailed beast... but they don't know about the other chakra mass that exists."

"Another?"

"Yes... this one had no tails at all... the 0-tailed frog."

"Aren't Ranawas all frog-based?"

"Yes. This warrior from the legend subdued the beast, and sealed it into her soul."

"So if she died..."

"The tailed beast would stay sealed, even in the next life."

"So the warriors ancestors have pieces of the beast?"

"No. One is chosen every few generations to be the vessel. The reason you saw the black chakra around me today is because the Reibi went crazy and tried to break free."

"Wait... so you're the vessel!"

"It's nothing bad... I just need to keep my emotions in check more now that I've Awakened."

"What's all this about 'Awakening'?"

"It's really only stronger in the Noble line. In other words... my specific family line in the clan. Awakening is when we 'unlock' the ability to see deep inside our Souls. From this, we can learn techniques lost to the ages, knowledge from our past lives... and curses that were set upon us as well. It's a bit of a double-edged sword, or a mostly unguarded door. Stuff can walk in and out from past lives... whether we can make use of it determines our strength."

"So is Awakening a rite of passage?"

"Yeah. It only happens once a Ranawa discovers their Destined One. Of course... most Destined Ones are within the clan, so Awakening happens pretty early sometimes."

"Sorry we never saw each other then."

"Ah, no problem. The last Ranawa Kaeru woke up at age 18~!" Sucker.

"Heh... anyway, the Hokage wants to see you."

"I know why. I guess I'll go now. I also want to apologize to the kids I hurt today."

"OH! Is your leg still broken? It seemed like it mended during that... spell." Oi... of course it mended. But there's no rule saying I can't pretend it didn't.

"I don't know... it hurts a bit."

"Well... you can... lean on me then..." Kyu! He's so cute when he blushes!

"Sank yuu then!" We got up and ready to see the Hokage.

* * *

We were in the office of the Hokage. He told Sasuke-kun to go outside earlier, but I was able to get him to stay. Right now, we were sitting down, ready for discussion.

"Kaeru-san... do you know about the Curse of Shukumei?"

"Hm? No..."

"I guess your parents hid it from you. I don't blame them, though."

"What! What's this Curse!"

"It originates around the same era the first Ranawa Kaeru was alive. To understand the curse, you need to understand how and why it was placed."

"I'm ready."

"The warrior from the legend, the First Ranawa Kaeru, was involved with a Destined Triangle. She was Destined to someone who was Destined to her, while there was another that she wasn't Destined to at all."

"Were they all from the Ranawa at least?"

"You know that all Destined Ones stay the same, even in different lifetimes. It's like your Reibi... soulbound. In some rare cases, however, souls can switch clans. This is what happens when Destined Ones are outside the Ranawa clan. There is only one exception... and that's you, Sasuke-kun."

"Me?" I knew he had something to do with this.

"You are the only person in history to be Destined to a Ranawa outside of their clan. The first Ranawa Kaeru was Destined to you and another, but from her clan. He resented you because you never were part of the clan, not one with high enough blood."

"So did that result in him starting a curse?"

"Yes... he hoped Kaeru would go away from you, and embrace him instead. Jealousy like that... would only be natural after all."

"So what does the curse do?"

"It will cause some more bad luck than you want with each other."

"It's only bad luck though... right?"

"It will tend to target Kaeru more. Like when the Ranawa were all killed. That was the day she met you, right?"

"So it was me..." My turn to speak.

"Sasuke-kun! It wasn't your fault! Despite all of the hardships I've faced... I much rather face them with you!"

"Kaeru-chan..." It seemed like there was nothing else to discuss, so the Hokage dismissed us.

_**"So that's what I forgot about."**_

"The Curse?"

_"No wonder what happened did. I mean, even to ME!"_

_**"This Curse isn't ordinary bad luck. It seems more like planned misfortune. There should be some way to end it... but how to is something even I don't know about right now."**_

"The key right now is... to just enjoy life. I don't know what'll happen and what the magnitude of it will be... but best enjoy what I can!" Sasuke must've heard me and asked,

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh... my past lives... it seems weird, but..."

"It's a Ranawan thing, right?" He understood.

"Yeah!" With that, we set off for Ichiraku's, to celebrate my Awakening.


	9. Chapter 6: The Battle

**This chapter is a memory from the second Ranawa Kaeru. Personally, I've been waiting to get this chapter out of my imagination and onto paper. (or interwebz. You choose.) Please enjoy this chapter!(f.y.i... a kago is a Japanese sedan chair. Just the quick note.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Chapter 6: The Battle ~**_

"Kaeru-chan! You here?" That's Suiren Shizuka, my older sister. I'm the second Ranawa Kaeru, currently 16. I still haven't Awakened, but I'm paving my life, nevertheless. I'm the most capable person with a knife in my clan, my preferred weapon. It makes me the perfect person to fight in this war we're having with the Uchiha.

"Yup. Can't believe mom finally allowed me to fight."

"I know! Just be careful... you never know who's on the battlefield each day."

"They won't know what hit 'em after they taste my blade."

"Hahaha! Just the kind of spunk I'd expect from my little sis! Let's go, we have to go to our briefing."

"Okies then~!" I got up, put my last piece of armor on, gathered my knifes, kunai, and shuriken, and the proceded out of my room with my sister. We left the building, and got to our briefing room. There were only four other people there, Hahaue, Chichiue, Satoshi-nii, and someone I had never met before. Hahaue spoke first.

"Kaeru-chan... have you met Ranawa Kawazu?"

"No." The guy I didn't know stepped forward and spoke.

"I am Ranawa Kawazu."

"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand as a friendly handshake, and he took it with both hands.

"My dear princess... it's been far too long. I have been searching for a Destined One, and then laid my eyes on you." Wait... was it true? Was he my Destined One?

"Are you... my Destined?"

"Yes, I am." Maybe it was the shock... but I didn't feel like I was "the One" for him. Did I just have to warm up to the fact? Chichiue's turn.

"Isn't this great, Kaeru-chan? You'll finally Awaken soon! Plus... after this war is over and everything settles down... I can get a new heir! Kyahuhuhu..."

"Chichiue!" Blush~.

"Dear... I think Kaeru's embarrassed enough." Leave it to mom to get back on track. "Your mission, all of you, is to scout out the most important fighters in the Uchihan army, and incapacitate them. The easiest way to do this is Cloud Walking."

"Cloud Walking?" Sato-nii explained...

"It's when you make the water molecules in a cloud denser in the area you're walking in. It requires precise chakra control, something we're all good at."

"I see. Are you worried about altitude at all? Or landing?"

"You just fall and stop your fall by drawing water to the ground from the vapor in the clouds."

"Okie then!" Hahaue finished her briefing.

"Your mission ends when the battle ends. We don't want unnecessary bloodshed. Dismissed!" We all _kinda_ dispersed... Kawazu-san followed me, but Shizu-nee and Sato-nii took me to Shizu-nee's room. Along the way, Sato-nii questioned me briefly.

"Kaeru-chan, did you feel anything from meeting Kawazu-san?" Sato-nii had this ability to sense people's emotions, but it wasn't something he liked to use. It was almost like involuntary and subconscious telepathy. I answered. Honestly.

"I... didn't."

"You don't feel like he's your Destined, but... I felt... that he was completely convinced you were his Destined."

"I see... so... my Destined is still out there?"

"I'm sure." Shizu-nee started talking.

"Kaeru-chan... Kawazu-san is about to get here."

"Kyuuuu... he's kinda weird..." Shizu-nee hugged me.

"Aww... poor Kaeru-chan! It's OK! I'll help protect you!" Sato-nii stood up and walked to and out of the door.

"I'll go and distract him. You guys go... and prepare for the battle."

"Arigato!" With that... we got ready for the fateful day.

* * *

Tying back hair, adjusting armor, securing weapons, all in the name of fighting what would be the most decisive battle in our clan's history.

"Shizu-nii... can you patrol with me?"

"Sure! What, worried about Kawazu?"

"Yeah... it's pretty much an arranged marriage."

"Haha, not for him!" Another voice rang through the door.

"Shizuka, Kaeru-chan, the battle is starting. We need to get to the clouds now." We ran out of the door, and Satoshi led us to the highest tower in the compound. Kawazu was waiting there for us. In this light, he looked pretty normal, but a bit old for me."Use your special Ranawan jumping skills, and get on a cloud! Shizuka and Kaeru-chan will scout together, and I'll scout with Kawazu-san." No one complained as they jumped with their scouting group into the clouds. It was just me and my sister now.

"Shizu-nee... this Cloud Walking isn't hard at all!"

"Can you see the chakra down there?" Chakra could be seen with the Kaerugan, just like the Sharingan.

"No... but I can sense it!"

"Okay then... I just hope it's accurate!"

"Of course!" Just as I said that, a surge of chakra came from the Uchiha. I stopped, froze in my tracks.

"You sensed that, eh?"

"Y-yeah..." It was powerful chakra, with huge pressure. If we didn't take it out, it would take us out.

"I see... it's the chakra of the Uchihan prince, second in line. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke..." That name seemed... familiar somehow.

"Do you know that guy?"

"I don't think so..."

"Hm... go and check. We definitely want to check out which clan's second-in-line is more powerful too, ne?" I nodded, and silently sped down to the earth and water below. There was a pond near where the prince was stationed, conveniently, so I decided to plop in there, after throwing some kunai.

"HYAAAAUUUUUU!" I sounded a battle cry, jumped off of the cloud, let loose some kunai, and ducked into the water. You may think that it would hurt from flying so far ahead, but as a Ranawa, it welcomed me. Well... most of it. "Salt!" If you're a Ranawa, you know salt water is one of your worst enemies. Since we're a frog based clan, and frogs are weak against salt, (they die very easily from contact) we are too. I jumped out of the water, feeling slightly weak. When I got out, the prince was looking right over me.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, eh? Well... it _was_ a pretty interesting technique. I'll give you credit for that much. And with that credit, we can have a quick fight, if you wish. No armor. The winner can choose life or death to the other." There was something about this guy... definitely a noble, no doubt... but that was not the only part. The funny thing about him was... I wanted to fight him. Not even because it was a test of skill, but because... it was with _him_.

"That would be appreciated. I, Ranawa Kaeru, the Knife Master, accept your challenge." He took his heavy, outer armor off and got his guards to move away. I did the same... without guards.

"Knife Master, hn? How interesting. My sources say that you finally found your Destined One. Have you Awakened yet?" He lunged at me with some fire jutsu, I ducked, aimed my knife and tried to slash.

"No. I don't think he's my Destined." I missed, but he was close to singing my hair. "Why do you want to know?" He used a lightning jutsu to attack this time. I focused my chakra through my knife, but it was a bit harder to channel, considering my beforehand contact with the _verrrrry_ slightly salty water.

"No reason. Although..." He aimed it towards me, and I blocked it with my other knife's rubber hilt. "you would look great as my wife."

"Kyuuu!" I definitely blushed at that comment. At the same moment, I readied a taijutsu attack, charging towards him, while he taunted me on.

"Just imagine that thought... Ranawa-chan! A cutie like you..." I attempted to roundhouse kick him, but he avoided it. I got my foot on the ground, and readied my right arm for a punch. "Your line of attack is surprisingly easy to read. C'mon, I've heard Ranawas are _hard_ to fight." He grabbed my punch, pulled me in... and _kissed me!_ "Hm... actually... that might not be a bad thing!"

"Y-y-you! S-stole my first kiss!" I pulled away, took my knife, and attempted to stab him, not in any vital area, but an area that would hurt. He just stood still, like nothing would happen...

"So you're going to try and kill me? Didn't even kiss your 'Destined' yet?" I didn't kiss him 'cuz I thought he was a bit creepy! Uchiha-san raised his arms. Was he playing with me? "Give it your best shot!" I aimed, ran... and just suddenly... stopped.

"N-nani!"

"You're sad..." I used the last bit of my strength to jam it in. Blood gushed from the spot, but my energy was drained even further, and I felt a great pain in the same spot where I stabbed him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, groaned a bit, but that seemed to be the extent.

"Tsk... you chose a good place to hit... but nowhere near vital." He grabbed the hand I used to hold my knife, took the knife out of himself, and pinned me on the ground. "How disappointing." I felt the drips of blood falling from his side.

"A-at least... the knife wasn't poisoned..."

"Hm?"

"Y-you should be happy... that I didn't poison... that knife..." The salt was starting to take it's toll on me more... more noticeably. I didn't expect it to be this bad, to be honest. I've touched salt before, and the effects weren't as bad as they are now. What was happening?

"Whether it was or not... it seems that I've won." He was... er... right on top of me now. He let go of one of my arms, and used his to lift my head. "So... give me a reason to let you live." I knew of a few... but they all involved me not going back to my clan. Among other things...

"I... don't see much of any reason."

"Heh... I see a few." He climbed off of me, tied my two hands together, and motioned to his guards. "Get her into my kago, we're going home a bit early." The guard pulled me by my right arm, and escorted me to Uchiha-san's kago.

"Your command is my duty, Uchiha-dono."

"Oh, and treat her gently."

"Of course, Uchiha-dono." I was (gently?) placed/thrown inside the kago, and then Uchiha-san stepped inside and sat right next to me.

"I apologize for the way my head guard was treating you. They all hate Ranawans." His kago was almost as elaborate as a Ranawans, fancy interior and exterior, with the colors of red and black. Stylized in such a way that the clan symbol was both recognizable and not. I decided to speak.

"This... kago is quite... fancy..." I was leaning towards him... but only due to loss of strength. (So I want to think.)

"It is, isn't it?" He seemed to notice my leaning. "Heh... is my Uchiha charm finally getting to you?" My face felt like it was heating up, but I didn't have enough strength to pull away.

"Kyuu! Of course not! The salt water just has really bad long term effects." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. It didn't feel _bad_ by any means... just weird. "H-hey! What gives you a right to be able to do that!"

"I'm a Uchihan prince. I don't need a right. Plus... you're not making much of an effort to stop me, so why not?" He moved the curtains to see outside of the kado. "We're almost there. Can you walk?" I tried standing up, but no could do.

"Er... no." He grinned. What form of 'abuse' was I to suffer now?

"Then I'll carry you to my parents room."

"Your parents room!"

"They want to see the new war prisoner, right?"

"Hmph."

* * *

"Oi... where'd you find her, Sasuke?" I was sitting down on the floor in front of Uchiha-san's parents. They were deciding what to do with me since I, like them, was also of a noble bloodline.

"She was a Cloud Walker from the Ranawan army. I knew one would come for me, so I got the guards to drop a bit of salt in the lake we were near."

"Ah! How clever!"

"After that, I challenged her to a fight, no armor, just jutsu and weapons. The salt started to affect her, so it was easier to win."

"What about that blood spot on your clothes?"

"Oh! That!... That is where she stabbed her knife into me."

"I thought you said she was easy to beat."

"I didn't want my opponent to have the shame of not hitting."

"That's chivalrous... but incredibly soft for a ninja. Sasuke... when were you like that? You even carried her in. Like you were newly weds."

"Since... something happened on the battlefield... her body keeps getting weaker and weaker to the point where she cannot stand well right now." His father looked at me.

"What did he do to you on the battlefield, Ranawa-sama? And have you found your Destined One yet?" I looked at him, and spoke the truth.

"Uchiha-sama... when I was about to punch Uchiha-san, he pulled my fist in and kissed me. And no... I haven't... I think."

"Sasuke! You know better than to treat a lady like that!" Uchiha-san looked a bit embarressed, being scolded by his father in front of the 'war prisoner'. "And Ranawa-sama... what do you mean, 'I think'?"

"I mean that... I think that Uchiha-san... no... I know that Sasuke-san is my Destined One."


End file.
